


Bleeding life

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Drama, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку блиц-кинк-феста: "Бладплей. Без нонкона, пожалуйста."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding life

Стив действует быстрее, чем успевает сориентироваться. Ощущение чужого присутствия рядом заставляет взвиться на постели; секундой позже блеснувшее в темноте лезвие, протяжно лязгнув о металлическое плечо, соскальзывает и чиркает по ключице, Стив слышит болезненный и удивленный вскрик, и нож летит на пол.  
– Блядь, – хрипло говорит Баки и падает на Стива. – Спасибо.  
Стив не понимает, что происходит. Зимний солдат не любил оставаться безоружным; Баки не расстается со своим ножом, и раз или два после возвращения Стив видел, как он, не просыпаясь, запускал руку под подушку, ища защиты, силясь отогнать тяжелый сон. Он никогда не нападал, не пытался навредить, Стив не уверен даже, что может назвать нападением произошедшее только что...  
Но Баки никогда не стоял вот так у изголовья кровати, рассеянно поигрывая ножом.  
– Стив, – повторяет Баки на выдохах; он не двигается, но судорожное объятие все-таки напоминает боевой захват, и Стив проводит ладонями по лопаткам, цепляя пальцами влажную от пота майку, раз, другой: с силой мнет закаменевшие мышцы, заставляя расслабить руки. – Ты в порядке? Это я. Это я, Стив, все…  
Царапина у него на груди уже затягивается, но на майке и вокруг успело расплыться кровавое пятно. Проведя пальцами по заживающей коже, Баки завороженно смотрит на руку.  
– Ты сам в порядке, Бак? Что? Кошмар?  
Моргнув, тот переводит взгляд на Стива и виновато качает головой.  
– Ты рановато притащил меня домой, приятель, – говорит он. – Не все блохи сдохли. Стоило подождать, пока все не утрясется.  
– Еще чего, – отвечает Стив.  
Ладонь Баки липкая от подсыхающей крови; сам он – горячий и мокрый, растерянный сильнее, чем когда Стив только нашел его. Такой же опасный, если не опаснее. Это не значит, что Стив собирается отпускать его куда-то, рискуя потерять снова. Только не теперь, когда у них наконец есть время – когда после недавней встряски с пришествием Альтрона ни Щ.И.Т.у, ни кому иному нет до них дела и можно попытаться выкарабкаться. Вместе, как они делали раньше.  
Баки знает об этом. Поэтому он не продолжает – просто осторожно высвобождает руку, слегка сжав пальцы Стива напоследок.  
– Пойду умоюсь.  
Стив кивает.  
– И я правда не пытался тебя убить, – говорит Баки совсем тихо. – И _он_ тоже. Не знаю, зачем пришел. Но, Стив, ты... Запрись, ладно? И нож на всякий случай оставь себе.  
У Стива между пальцами остается маленькое темное пятнышко, на которое он, оставшись один, смотрит слишком долго. Кровь Баки, подумать только. Свежая, только что текшая в живом теле. Совсем недавно – теплая. Стив сжимает кулак. Ему слишком долго снился остывающий труп на красном снегу, чтобы теперь любое зримое свидетельство возвращения Баки не казалось чудом.  
Он и не думает запирать дверь. Нож холодно поблескивает с прикроватной тумбочки. Остаток ночи проходит спокойно.

При свете дня Стив ощущает острый стыд за то, как испугался ночного появления Баки. Тот боится себя больше, чем любой из Мстителей мог бы бояться его, и последнее, что должен был делать Стив, – нападать, не разобравшись. Баки – или Зимний солдат, которого тот, невесело шутя, зовет своим внутренним плохим парнем и держит на коротком поводке, – не пытался ударить его ножом; он стоял неподвижно, как завороженный, глядя, как Стив спит. Он явно был немного не в себе, но не угрожал жизни. Припоминая детали – рассеянный взгляд, нож как игрушка в расслабленной руке, резкое болезненное пробуждение, когда Стив ранил его, и полное облегчения и благодарности объятие, – Стив не может соединить их между собой. Картина не складывается. Все выглядит так, точно Баки просто ждал, когда Стив проснется, ждал чего-то от него, не понимая сам, что делает. Может быть, ему и впрямь снилось что-то, но сон забылся по дороге из комнаты в комнату... Стив делает глубокий вдох. Последнее предположение немного успокаивает его. Это одна из тех неизбежных трудностей реабилитации, о которых предупреждал Сэм, затяжное пробуждение, пара минут между явью и сном, которым Баки хотел поделиться, но не успел. Черт возьми, конечно, он не успел, потому что Стив бросился на него, неизвестно за кого приняв спросонья. Остается только надеяться, что это не испугает Баки, не остановит его за порогом, если он снова, как в их далекой, первой совместной жизни, решит что-нибудь ему рассказать.  
За что Баки мог бы благодарить, остается для Стива загадкой. Все выглядит так, как если бы удар ножа не просто разбудил его окончательно, но вызвал что-то еще. Стив не знает, что именно.  
"Это я", – сказал Баки, как если бы сомневался в этом. Или думал, что Стив сомневается. Как будто мало смотреть друг на друга, чувствовать чужое плечо рядом, слышать хрипловатый родной голос, как будто так трудно привыкнуть и принять как данность короткое "живой". Все в Баки кричит, что он жив, и Стив не может насытиться этой мыслью. Но собственное состояние ему понятно, тогда как сомнения Баки тревожат. Возможно, они с Сэмом выбрали неверную тактику. Возможно, Зимний солдат беспокоит Баки сильнее, чем кажется.  
Стив готов уговаривать, убеждать, уверять, он готов сделать что угодно, но вся его суровая решимость разбивается о сонную улыбку Баки, когда тот выходит на кухню на запах кофе.  
– Как спалось? – спрашивает Стив, надеясь, что вопрос только ему кажется идиотским.  
Баки пожимает плечами. Улыбка тает, и Стив думает, что тот, пожалуй, впервые спал сегодня без ножа под подушкой. И не похоже, чтобы ему понравилось.  
– Что вчера было? – решается Стив, пока собственные размышления и догадки не увели его слишком далеко.  
Баки машинально потирает ключицу в том месте, где уже выцветает тонкий темный шрам. Стив ловит взглядом движение его пальцев вдоль исчезающего следа.  
– Просто не до конца проснулся, – нарочито небрежно, слишком высоким голосом отвечает Баки. – Плохо помню сон. Все то же, что и всегда, ты знаешь... Одно и то же, дьявол, Стив. Мне, – добавляет он, вздохнув, ровно и на тон ниже, – так хочется разбить что-нибудь.  
Стив не задумываясь протягивает ему чашку, и Баки, фыркнув, наливает себе кофе.  
Полезно давать естественный выход эмоциям, звучит в голове Стива голос Сэма. Баки сдержан, но в этой сдержанности есть что-то искусственное, вынужденное, что-то, чего в нем никогда не было. Он не хочет казаться агрессивным, не желает ничем походить на Зимнего солдата, даже в мелочах, изо всех сил старается оставить прошлое позади. Но всегда есть опасность перестараться. Стив снова думает о Баки, молчаливо замершем у его кровати. О капле крови на своей ладони и хриплом шепоте в темноте спальни. Мир не перевернется от того, что в их доме станет парой чашек меньше.

Он предлагает то, что прежде помогало ему самому. В пустом парке они бегут рядом, двигаются одинаково быстро, размеренно, неосознанно подстраиваясь друг под друга. Дыхание Баки слышится отчетливее, чем должно, потому что Стив слишком старается различить его, отделить от шумов городского утра, вобрать тихий ритмичный звук – вдох, выдох, вдох – еще одно доказательство того, что он больше не один. Он ругает себя – Баки так близко, что ощущается тепло тела, шелест сдвоенных шагов эхом расходится вокруг, какие ему, болвану, еще нужны доказательства.  
Баки слегка ускоряет бег, и Стив спешит догнать его, замечает довольную ухмылку, блестящий взгляд, капельки пота над верхней губой. Баки облизывается – Стив, споткнувшись, отстает снова.  
– Догоняй! – смеется Баки, но, оглянувшись, тут же останавливается, смотрит с беспокойством. – Что с тобой?  
Стив мотает головой, восстанавливает дыхание и рвет с места вперед мимо Баки.  
– Сам догоняй!  
Баки бросается за ним с коротким азартным рычанием.  
Стив привык любоваться им – уже давно, больше полувека назад. Привык быть достаточно близко и смотреть не таясь, потому что Баки, замечая взгляд, не видел всего остального. А теперь Стив уже и забыл, как был жаден, когда дело касалось Баки. Ему снова нужно привыкать, но он никак не может.  
Смотреть – недостаточно, этого безнадежно мало, к нему до одури хочется прикасаться: руками к рукам, кожей к коже и ближе, больше. Глубже. Стив сжимает кулаки, слыша за спиной учащенное дыхание: звук, от которого кожа между лопаток горит. Неужели когда-то ему хватало того, что Баки просто дышит рядом.

Нож Баки Стив возвращает тем же вечером: кладет на место, под подушку. Он не запирает дверь спальни, но следующая ночь обходится без происшествий. Стив знает это, потому что просыпается едва ли не каждый час и до звона в ушах вслушивается в тишину, царящую в темной квартире.  
Царапина на ключице Баки заживает до странности медленно; через несколько дней шрам все еще выглядит свежим. Может быть, дело в том, что Баки, сам не замечая, то и дело прикасается к нему: трет сквозь одежду, а то и оттягивает ворот, чтобы потрогать наголо. Стиву хочется взять его за руку и отвести от темного росчерка. Самому провести по теплой коже пальцами, сглаживая тонкий след. Хочется слишком сильно, чтобы можно было подчиниться желанию.

Когда Стив случайно ловит его, Баки роняет нож, досадливо выматерившись. Он застывает у зеркала в ванной, опустив голову, не глядя на Стива, вместо шрама у него над грудью свежий кровоточащий порез, поверх прежнего, и Стив не готов как бы то ни было объяснять это самому себе. Он подходит быстро, близко, успевает накрыть рану пальцами и не встретить сопротивления. Баки стоит столбом и смотрит в сторону, нахмурившись и сжав губы, чтобы не выпустить еще что-нибудь грубое, готовое сорваться с языка – только шипит, когда Стив, включив воду, осторожно стирает, смывает выступившую кровь, раз за разом проводя подушечками пальцев по теплой коже. Объятие не кажется объятием, даже когда Баки упирается лбом Стиву в плечо.  
– Зачем, Бак? – спрашивает Стив.  
Ему нужно позвонить Сэму. Нужно ли, зная, как Баки хотелось бы и дальше сохранять свой странный секрет? Последние несколько дней – спокойнее, уютнее предыдущих, потому ли, что каждое утро теперь начинается с долгой пробежки в безлюдном парке, или потому, что, возвращаясь, Баки запирается в ванной на несколько минут?  
Теплое дыхание греет кожу, Баки не торопится отстраниться – ждет, терпит непрошеную заботу и молчит, заставляя повторить вопрос. Когда он поднимает руки и сгребает в кулаках футболку на спине Стива, тот почти ждет, что его сейчас оттолкнут.  
Баки длинно, судорожно вздыхает. Он действительно пытается отстраниться, но слабо, неуверенно.  
– Мне нужно.  
Черт бы побрал его немногословность. Ранние пробуждения и долгие прогулки меняют его, делают легче, живее, моложе, не позволяя забыть, что все это только на время, но создавая сладкую иллюзию исцеления. Тяжелые сны срывают замки, на которые он запирает память Зимнего солдата, и заставляют говорить, ради недолгого опустошенного облегчения произнося вслух самое потаенное, больное и тяжелое, что еще тлеет в нем.  
Сейчас он снова другой. Притихший, настороженный Баки не похож сам на себя – и Стив, разумеется, не ждет, что все будет по-прежнему. Все не может быть по-прежнему, не должно – ни с Баки, ни со Стивом. Но говорить с ним так трудно.  
– Что? – голос сам собой опускается до шепота. Стив выключает воду, все еще прижимая Баки к себе одной рукой. – Скажи. Мне ты можешь сказать.  
Нож валяется на полу под раковиной. Баки выпускает Стива резко, отстраняется и шагает назад, прежде чем посмотреть на него в упор: сердито и отчаянно. Ему стоит усилий смотреть вот так, он теперь редко глядит глаза в глаза, и в эту минуту Стив любит его так, что слово почти достигает губ.  
Баки подхватывает с пола нож. В металлической руке тот снова выглядит не более чем любимой игрушкой – лишнее напоминание о том, как сильно он изменился.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы он был у тебя.  
В следующую секунду Стив уже один посреди ванной, с ножом в руке, а Баки закрывает за собой дверь.

На кухне он молча гремит посудой, повернувшись к Стиву спиной. Нож негромко стучит о столешницу; он слишком удобно лежит в ладони, маленький, черный, хищный, он принадлежит Баки, и сейчас тот безоружен. Беззащитен, но все равно пытается защитить Стива – от самого себя.  
– Баки, – окликает Стив. – Что с тобой происходит?  
Секунду или две он почти не ждет ответа. Вопрос сам по себе глупее некуда – с Баки происходит то, что может и должно; все могло бы быть куда хуже, но Баки сильнее, чем кажется, сильнее, чем можно представить. Он справится – они справятся, просто сейчас Стиву нужно услышать хоть что-то.  
– Ничего страшного, Стиви, – когда Стив поднимает взгляд, Баки смотрит на нож, лежащий на столе. – Но мне пригодилась бы твоя помощь.  
– Все что угодно, ты же знаешь.  
Баки поднимает нож, пробует пальцем остроту лезвия. Что-то меняется в его взгляде, глаза вспыхивают на долю секунды, заставляя усталое лицо ожить. Баки выглядит так, словно спрашивает себя, как много лет назад – может ли он быть честным до конца, может ли открыться Стиву, рассчитывать на такой же ответ, и Стива прожигает стыдом от того, что он-то никогда не был с Баки по-настоящему честен. Это значит, что он не вправе требовать откровенности, ему нечем оправдаться и нечего предложить, кроме самого себя.  
Когда Баки нависает над ним, опершись на стол, глядя прямо и пристально, это не нападение и даже не предложение спарринга, защищаться незачем. Стив и не смог бы.  
– Мне действительно нужно, чтобы его держал ты.  
У Баки теплая ладонь, он мягко вкладывает нож в руку Стива, проводит пальцами по костяшкам и, отстранившись, снова неподвижно выпрямляется у стола, не произносит больше ни звука, смотрит и ждет, когда Стив поймет просьбу, уложит в голове и ответит. Или не поймет, или сделает вид, что не понял, и тогда Баки снова примется ранить себя сам. Или решит найти другого помощника… Внутри все скручивает при мысли об этом. Ничуть не легче думать, что именно нужно Баки.  
Стив сглатывает. Ему кажется, что взгляд Баки разочарованно тускнеет – а ведь только что тот был открыт настолько, что у Стива перехватывало дыхание.  
Он подбрасывает нож, ловит за лезвие и протягивает обратно – рукояткой вперед.  
– Ты первый.  
– Ни за что! – вырывается у Баки, но Стив успевает заметить вопросительно изогнувшиеся брови: сомнение, удивление, молчаливое: "ты уверен?"  
– Я уверен, – кивает он.  
На самом деле он знает только, что иначе никогда не посмеет, не тронет и не решится, как не решался обнять первым уже после нескольких дней тревожного молчаливого существования в общей квартире; как не мог бить на поражение в реальном бою – потому что это Баки.  
Это не бой, но им все равно есть что делить. Баки хмурится, когда нож в очередной раз переходит из рук в руки. Стив уже готов подставить ему ладонь, потому что не знает, с чего тот начнет, с чего он начал бы сам. Но Баки наливает кофе, ставит чашку для Стива, садится за стол со своей, и завтрак заканчивается безмятежно. Точно Баки успокоился, поняв, что получит желаемое.

И все-таки, когда лезвие касается кожи на груди над широкой горловиной майки, нервозность Баки чувствуется слишком явно. Стив смотрит на него – сведенные брови, сжатые губы, осторожные движения, пока он ведет кончиком ножа сверху вниз, примериваясь и колеблясь, точно не ожидал такого доверия. Стив знает, что слеп, когда дело касается Баки. Он ограничивается тем, что следит за каждым вдохом, каждым шагом, хотя больше всего ему хочется закрыть глаза, возводя доверие в абсолют, полагаясь на Баки – за них обоих.  
Близость нервирует и расслабляет одновременно. Прикосновения Баки почти призрачны; тем сильнее хочется, чтобы он сделал, наконец, то, ради чего лезвие танцует под яремной ямкой. Легкое жжение, когда нож прокалывает кожу, остается на периферии восприятия, полностью растворенное в коротком резком вдохе у самого лица. Стив слышит его отчетливее, чем должен бы – может, потому что хочет слышать постоянно. Дыхание, сердцебиение, звук шагов, шелест волос и одежды, голос – все, что так однозначно свидетельствует о возвращении, жизни и существовании. Все, чего ему мало, сколько бы ни было.  
Ища большего, Стив касается замершей руки, и лезвие проводит короткую линию сверху вниз, прежде чем ладонь Баки вздрагивает. Он опускает взгляд туда, где над белой тканью горит порез и проступает кровь, – чертыхается и прячет нож. Стив открывает было рот, чтобы успокоить его, но Баки оказывается быстрее.  
В последний раз жалобно выдавив свое: "черт возьми, Стив, поверить не могу, надо же было..." – он прижимается к ранке ртом.  
Стив хватается за его плечи. Что бы ни нашло на Баки, это не может продлиться долго, так что у Стива есть только пара секунд – впитать, вобрать в себя и запомнить прикосновение приоткрытых губ, тепло и нежность языка, скользящего по краю пореза. Он слишком ярко представляет себе солоноватый, металлический, горячий привкус крови; Баки может не помнить, как всю жизнь зализывал ему раны, но сейчас делает это буквально – и так естественно, что у Стива не остается сил сопротивляться себе.  
Он обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями и тянет вверх, ближе и теснее, губами к губам и языком по языку, снимая, слизывая остатки вкуса, оставляя только собственный вкус Баки. Он не уверен, что когда-либо сделал бы это, если бы не кровоточащий след на груди.  
Баки неловко задевает ранку, и Стив кусает его за губу, дурея от того, как глубоко в нем отзывается случайное, слабое жжение: порез на коже, колкий жар под ребрами, Баки…  
Баки впускает его, раскрываясь, подается под поцелуй мягко и покорно – еще несколько секунд, прежде чем до Стива, наконец, доходит, что он творит.  
Когда он отрывается – выпутывается пальцами из волос, выдыхает мимо влажных губ, соскальзывает ладонями вниз по расслабленным плечам, – глаза Баки кажутся темными, густо-серыми из-за расширенных зрачков. Они зашли слишком далеко, дальше, чем стоило, дальше затеянной Баки игры с ножом: теперь Стив понимает, чего хочет, и ему страшно смотреть Баки в глаза, пообещав, что он все для него сделает. Он готов, но не только для Баки. Ему тоже хочется – обвести языком линию свежего шрама, собирая вкус и запах, дразня и лаская, не отказываясь и не пытаясь отсечь прошлое, но признавая нужным и правильным нечаянно найденный способ оказаться ближе, чем это возможно. В самом деле пробраться под кожу так же, как Баки проник под его.  
Он может ошибаться сейчас, а Баки – может остановить его одним словом, одним взглядом. Того, что сделано, может хватить обоим – если забыть о том, что они уже решились на большее.  
Назабывался, читается в глазах Баки, назабывался на всю жизнь вперед.  
Нож оказывается в руке сам собой и тяжелеет в ладони, когда Баки снимает майку, отступая к двери из ванной: медленно, приглашающе. Он смотрит на Стива темно и жадно, от его взгляда становится жарко, кожа горит не только там, где затягивается след пореза, Стив горит весь, кровь приливает к лицу, он прикипает взглядом к губам Баки – к улыбке, которая, возникая, всякий раз заставляет сердце замереть.  
Уже в собственной спальне, сцеловывая эту улыбку, Стив забывает о ноже до тех пор, пока Баки не ловит его руку своей, направляя, прочерчивая быстро розовеющую линию вниз от солнечного сплетения. Крови почти нет, достаточно одной капли, чтобы Стива повело следом за острием, одним длинным голодным вдохом вплавило в гладкую солоноватую кожу.  
Баки цепляется за него, не устояв на ногах, хватается сильно, почти грубо, и тут же легко оглаживает плечи и спину, ласковыми касаниями по только что оставленным синякам; вжимается в него – горячий, шумный, свой. Он жив, живее не бывает – он просит, срываясь с шепота на стон, когда Стив раз за разом проходится языком по поврежденной коже. Они оба кровоточат – и значит, оба они живы, но это не единственное из возможных доказательств. Не все раны так просто зализать, но можно попытаться.  
Пряная соль тает на языке, смешиваясь с неизвестно откуда взявшейся сладостью. Баки целует его – глубоко и жестко, заставляя задыхаться, кусаться, сходить с ума. Баки тянет его футболку вверх, забирается под ткань, наконец-то кожей к коже – и трогает ласково и нежно, точно прося разрешения. Точно Стив еще не позволил ему все, что угодно.  
Плоская сторона лезвия холодит кожу на боку – симметричным холодком отзывается прикосновение металлической ладони. Баки смотрит снизу вверх, отзываясь тем же голодом, который никак не иссякнет в Стиве. Баки дрожит под его губами и ладонями, открывается весь – долгожданно целый, настоящий, он откликается стоном на стон, шепотом на шепот, вздохом на вздох, собирая губами и языком красные капли чуть ли не раньше, чем они успевают проявиться.

Баки крепко и спокойно спит рядом, прижавшись спиной к груди Стива, привычно запустив руку под подушку. Стив сплетает его пальцы со своими.  
Нож тускло блестит на прикроватной тумбочке.

\-------------------------------------------  
28.03.2015


End file.
